


The Devil is My Daddy

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bedtime Stories, Diapers, Infantilism, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Little!Sam, Nightmares, Uncle!Crowley, Wetting, baby bottles, baby!dean - Freeform, daddy!Lucifer, daddy!michael, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Abbadon's defeat startling news reaches Team Free Will. The Cage is open and Lucifer is back. Is he back for revenge? Does he want to kick start the apocalypse after all? Nope, he just wants to be Sam and Dean's daddy. And Crowley is more than willing to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is actually my first Supernatural anything despite being a fan of the show and a writer who lurks the lurky lurk in the comments section of some of the fics here. Anyway! The tags and title are actually pretty self explanatory but to clarify some things, MoC exists/sorta doesn't because rewriting canon to help them find away to gank Abbadon is mind numbing and not important to the plot anyway. It just takes place after she's dead and the Metatron problem gets solved very fast, meaning technically season ten won't exist once this fic gets rolling.
> 
> Warning, short chapter is short.

The deed had been done. Abbadon was dead. Finally. But work was never done for Sam and Dean Winchester. Metatron was still out there, Crowley was still running around as well and they needed to get rid of the Mark of Cain on Dean's arm before he absolutely lost his mind. All in all, Team Free Will's plate was pretty full with no room for anymore drama.

The boys headed back to the Men of Letters bunker to rest and recoup before going after Metatron and finding a way to get heaven's gates back open. Dean was knocking back a beer and going over some papers when he felt a presence. He turned to see Crowley standing in the kitchen.

"'Ello love." The demon said, voice rumbling with his trademark smirk. "Ding dong the bitch is dead."

"What do you want now Crowley?" Dean asked, too tired and pissed to deal with the self appointed King of Hell right now.

"I came to congratulate you and Moose for a job well done. Abbadon is dead and Hell is once again mine to rule." He said. "You boys deserve a break."

"With Metatron still running around out there are you insane?" He asked. "No we'll celebrate when that asshole is good and dead too."

"Y'see Dean, that's the problem with you." He said. "Always have to hunt every little thing down. Never knew how to let sleeping dogs lie." His smirk widened a little. "I'll bee in touch if I need anything." And then he was gone and Dean let out a sigh. They needed to shut the gates of hell soon. Being around Crowley was okay, kind of fun even but he was starting to get too big for his britches.

A few days went by and no way t deal with Metatron and reopen heaven had been found yet. Dean and Sam were running themselves ragged working around the clock trying to figure something out. As they were working, Cas suddenly poofed in.

"What did you two do?" He asked quickly, looking the scaredest the brothers had ever seen the angel.

"Cas slow down, what are you talking about?" Sam asked. "We've been here ever since Dean ganked Abbadon trying to find a way to fix Heaven." Castiel was silent for a few seconds before sighing.

"I have received word that....that Lucifer is out of the cage again." He said finally. Sam and Dean looked at each other before looking at the angel.

"What do you mean Lucifer is out? Who the hell opened the cage?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but I can tell you this might not end well. Fixing heaven is going to have to wait." Cas said.


	2. Trouble Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this next chapter, thank you to everyone who gave this a read X3 It warms my little kitty heart when I get reviews from people who actually like my work. I also want to thank everyone for being so incredibly patient with this. I know I haven't been posting on either of my big three stories and I'm all but dead on Fanfiction.net but don't worry, I'll update as often as possible on this, Of Fathers and Sons, and Stiles Secret for those of you reading. I mean as long as MLP and Skyrim don't RKO me outta nowhere again. Damn Equestria Girls and its catchy music.....and damn Skyrim for being Skyrim.
> 
> Anyway! It's time to find out who let Michael and Lucifer out of the cage. Which reminds me, I changed the tags as I forgot I had to do something with Michael too and well Crowley got demoted (or promoted depending on how you wanna look at it) to uncle instead of daddy.

The next three days were hectic for Sam, Dean and Cas. Between the three of them they were scrambling to find out who opened the cage in the first place and signs of the Apocalypse possibly popping off again. So far they found nothing, which was actually worse than finding something as that carried a more sinister thought with it. By the dawn of the third day the trio had exhausted all leads and were slowly becoming snappy at each other. Cas had poofed off to go deal with some more heaven drama leaving a thoroughly pissed Sam and Dean in the bunker by themselves. Dean was getting a beer from the fridge when Crowley popped in, much like he had three days ago.

"Oh not you again..." Dean said with a frustrated sigh. "Don't you have anyone else to harass? I've got way too much on my plate to deal with you today Crowley."

"Poor little Squirrel. You sound like you need a nap." The demon said with a slight pout. "Why don't you let uncle Crowley take care of that?"

"Okay....I'm officially afraid." He said, reaching for a nearby flask of holy water.

"Naughty Dean, no playing with the holy water." Crowley said, pinning Dean to the wall. "Such a fussy little ankle biter, lets get you changed and down for a nap." He transported them to a room Dean identified as an oversized nursery. "We're going to get you all nice and clean and down for a nap."

"Whoa, whoa, 'we'? What do you mean we? What the hell is going on Crowley?" He asked. At that, the door to the room opened and Dean's eyes widened in shock as Lucifer and Michael walked in. Then it clicked. "It was you."

"Guilty uncle is guilty." Crowley said with a smirk. "Now you behave for your new daddies while I go get Moosie." With that he turned control of Dean over to Lucifer and vanished. Lucifer brought him closer and smiled at him, something that unnerved Dean to his very core.

"I told you he'd be perfect Luci." Michael said, also smiling at Lucifer and all but terrifying Dean. "Let's get him cleaned up and dressed. We still have to finish up Sammy's room and I want the baby asleep while we do." He then turned his attention to Dean. "In fact, why don't you get to work and I'll give Deanie his bath?" Lucifer nodded and left Dean with Michael. Michael walked over to the changing table and strapped him down much to the hunter's shock and terror.

"I don't know what sick game you and Lucifer are playing but you better let me go." He threatened, voice trembling a bit. "I already told you I wasn't going to be your vessel so you can just fuck off." Michael tisked a bit.

"Such a naughty potty mouth." He said, mojo-ing Dean's mouth shut for the moment. "I should wash it out with soap but we'll just let this be our little secret and forego the punishment this time." He started undressing Dean, getting muffled shouts of panic from the hunter to which the Archangel ignored. Once Dean was as naked as the day he was born, Michael brought out the razor. Dean started kicking then, trying to get away from the Archangel despite knowing he wasn't strong enough. "Oh come now Deanie, no fussing." To keep Dean from fighting he took away partial use of his arms and legs as well, leaving the hunter to do nothing more than watch as Michael shaved every ounce of hair off of his body, starting with his face and finishing with his crotch. "There, all shaved. Now lets get you washed up and in a nice warm diaper and some jammies." He picked Dean up and sat him on his hip, taking him into the bathroom where there was a huge claw footed tub that looked like it could comfortably seat up to three or four grown adults at the same time, a walk in shower with shiny slate black tiles and a huge frosted glass door, an old style toilet with a high raised tank and a pull chain to flush it.

He walked over to the tub where there was an adult sized baby bath seat suction cupped to the bottom of the tub. He slid Dean into the seat and started the water, making sure it was the right temperature before sliding the plug in and adding some lavender scented bubble bath. He filled the tub up to about waist height for Dean before grabbing a puppy shaped bath mitten and poured some baby bath wash into it, also lavender scented. Even with the limited use of his extremities, Dean still put up a fight as Michael washed every inch of his body as if he wasn't a grown man perfectly capable of doing so himself. Once he was done he grabbed a huge plush towel and wrapped Dean in it, taking him back to the nursery and laying him down on the changing table. The strap wasn't used this time as Dean didn't have the ability to fight much at the moment but Michael still held him with one arm as he reached down to grab an adult sized diaper decorated in little cowboy hats and sheriff stars. He rubbed a thick diaper cream onto Dean's crotch, following with a flurry of baby powder and finishing with taping the diaper up snuggly around the hunter's hips.

Dean was utterly mortified by this of course and was seriously wondering what the two Archangels were up to, especially when he heard Sam protesting and arguing down the hall with Crowley and Lucifer. Michael sighed and finish dressing Dean, putting him in a plain red t-shirt before laying him down in the oversized crib.

"You just take a nice long nap Deanie, daddy and I will be back once we get Sammy settled for his nap." He said. He pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead and everything went black for the hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million and one apologies for the lateness of this chapter *bows several times* I'm so sorry this is late. I was typing it up in my notepad on PFQ and because I wasn't too sure how well this was when I was typing it and I don't really like it and I think it's kinda rushed and I'm such a self deprecating writer. I'm sorry.


	3. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has two thumbs and repaired her laptop? This kitty! I'm back and will be updating as frequently as I possibly can! Also, if you can point out the little secret I dropped last chapter (Hint: It's fairly early in the chapter, might be easy to miss but extremely obvious if you figure it out) you get one clap. And no more. Anyway! Time for the next chapter, hopefully this won't come out as rushed as last chapter did.

Michael closed the door a bit before heading down the hallway to see what the fuss was about in Sam's room. He sighed when he reached the door and saw Sam crouched in a corner, brandishing an Angel Blade.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Moosie-poo managed to smuggle an Angel Blade in." Crowley said. "He doesn't want to give it up though."

"Oh that's all?" He asked nonchalantly, walking over to Sam. "Sammy, give daddy the blade before you hurt yourself." Sam glared at the Archangel and swung at him with the blade, only for Michael to catch his arm midstrike. "Now that wasn't nice Sammy. I think you deserve a spanking and then a nap for that. You could have hurt daddy or yourself."

"Let go of me." He said, trying to pull out of Michael's grip. Like he did with Dean, he limited Sam's use of his arms and legs, leaving him with the control of a four year old. Sam dropped the Angel Blade on the floor and Michael picked him up. "Put me down damn it!"

"You and your brother have such potty mouths. Deanie is too little to know better however, you are older and should know better, therefore I'm definitely giving you a spanking." He said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and draped Sam over his knee, lowering his pants enough to expose the hunter and set Sam into a cursing fit that Michael quickly shut up with one hard, but not hard enough to cause injury, spank. Sam gasped out in shock and suddenly anger gave way to panic and several minutes later outright despair. Once Michael felt Sam had learned his lesson, he gently comforted the hunter, knowing Sam was going to be a wreck for a while after. "I know Sammy, I know. Daddy's sorry." He said gently, taking Sam into the bathroom so he could put him in the bath and get him in bed for a nap.

Sam was in a slight state of numbness, his head reeling with memories of Hell and going into an auto shutdown mode. He barely registered the soft, sudsy feeling of a bath mitt rubbing across his skin before warm water washed the soap away and a warm, fluffy towel came right after. Michael took him back into the bedroom where Lucifer and Crowley were making small talk and finishing putting some assorted toys and such away.

"Is he okay?" Crowley asked, noting the pained wails Sam had been giving off during the spanking despite Michael barely using enough force to bruise.

"He's a little shaken up but he'll be okay after he takes a nap." Michael answered. "Luci, hand me a pull-up and some pajamas please." Lucifer nodded and grabbed a Lightning McQueen pull-up and a pair of fleece footie pajamas with a hood that had moose antlers on it. He handed them to Michael, making sure to stay out of Sam's line of sight lest he freak out even worse. Michael didn't dawdle with getting him dressed, laying Sam down in the bed and tucking him in before raising the safety bar to keep him from rolling out. Sam was still mentally out of it so he didn't feel or notice a thing when Michael used his grace to put him to sleep.

"Well that was a little more hassle than I was hoping to deal with today." Crowley said. "When do we start phase two?"

"When they wake up later." Lucifer said. "Until then, we have some other things to attend to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this chapter is so short. I really am. I'm trying to build up a little bit of suspense instead of jumping fully into the age play as I know Sam and Dean are not going to be very compliant. For clarification purposes: I have flipped Dean and Sam's headspace ages. Dean will start off at the age Sam was during the pilot, so roughly six months old, and probably cap at maybe two. Sam will be four and possibly cap off at six or seven. The reason for this is because Dean needs the more babyish care and we all know why. Same with Sam, especially once I start getting into the meat of this fic and the John Winchester's A+ Parenting tag comes into play.


	4. What You Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepest apologies. I had the chapter nearly finished two days ago, went to bed at four am planning to finish it after I got a few hours of sleep and woke up to find my laptop decided it wanted to update itself and had wiped the chapter. See I don't import my stuff from word or anything, I got tired of doing that after my flash drive died and Fanfic.net opened up an on-site editor, so I type all my stuff up on the site and then post it after a quick spell check. So yeah, needless to say Its the reason my chapters are late.

Dean tossed and turned in his sleep, eyes moving rapidly behind their lids as he slept. He was dreaming he was back in Hell, and he wasn't alone. Michael was grinning sadistically at him wearing the face and voice of his father and calling him every name in the book.

 _"Worthless....useless....failure....you're not my son.....Its all your fault."_ he taunted. _"Nobody loves you....you're a waste of a son..."_ He started walking away and Dean tried to follow him, only to find his legs from the knee down wouldn't work and he couldn't say anything more than a few incoherent babbles. He started to cry a bit, trying to stop the blubbers and tears as he crawled after his father and tried to close the ever growing gap between them.

Dean's eyes suddenly snapped open and he panted as he tried to figure out where he was. Suddenly it all came flooding back to him, the crib, Crowley, Michael and Lucifer. All of it. Dean started to struggle then, finding he had very little use of his limbs and couldn't even scream for help because something was wrong with his mouth. His struggles got more desperate, something that was very unlike him and had he been in a right mindset he'd be worried he was getting soft. Michael and Lucifer appeared in the room, the baby monitor that was sitting on the dresser next to the crib had betrayed Dean's distress and the two Archangels had teleported upstairs in a flash. Michael went over to the crib, finding Dean on the verge of a breakdown.

"Shhh, its all okay Deanie, daddy has you." He said gently as he lifted the hunter up out of the crib, frowning internally at the way Dean tried pulling away from him. Seeing as Michael had the situation under control and he wasn't needed at the moment, Lucifer left to check on Sam and finish baby proofing the downstairs. Michael carried Dean over to the rocking chair and sat down, holding the human close to him. Dean cringed a bit, as much as he could with limited use of his limbs, as Michael held him close and tried to soothe him as if he were a real infant. And much to Dean's horror, it was working and he felt a small part of him craving the affection the Archangel was giving him, although he passed it off as it being Michael's grace messing with him. Michael continued rocking him for a while, humming softly until he deemed that Dean was sufficiently calm enough to talk to. "I know you have questions, I'm willing to answer them." He said, shifting the hunter so he was securely cradled in his arms. "First off, no harm is going to come to you and your brother. We are not doing this to hurt you we are doing this to help you. Second, no we are not going to restart the apocalypse while you are here. Lucifer and I had a lot of time to think while in the Cage and we have decided it is not worth the trouble. Third, there will be no more hunting for either of you. The demons are under Crowley's control, who is in turn under Lucifer's control. The angels similarly are being controlled by Castiel who in turn is to report to me. Should any of them get out of line, we will handle it."

He stopped momentarily to readjust Dean before continuing. "I realize this is very confusing to you and will be to Sam once he wakes up, so I will explain our reasoning for subjecting you both to this." He said. "While in the Cage, Lucifer had direct access to Sam's thoughts and memories and still had access to them while his soul remained in the cage for that year. The things we've seen, they aren't pretty. They were the cornerstone of us coming to the agreement we did, largely in part because we feel responsible for the upbringing you two had. Especially you, you never had a childhood again after that night and you had responsibilities no child should have. I know you think of our kind as, quote 'soulless, selfish pricks with no regard for humanity' but you are wrong in that regard. We are supposed to love your kind, and while we do loathe a vast majority of you, children have nothing but our love. Why do you think we appear only to them sometimes? They have the innocence Adam and Eve had before Lucifer unleashed the snake in the garden and got them banished from Eden. Children are to be protected and love, not turned into soldiers in a war fueled by revenge." He shifted Dean again and continued. 

"We have seen what your father did to you and Sam, we know he didn't see you as a child. He saw you as a means to an end. I know you wanted what you call an 'Apple Pie Life' and someone who cares about you. I know, and that's why we're doing this." Dean was skeptical, hell he was outright no buying this to be totally honest. Why did Michael or Lucifer care about his life? They didn't care before, no one cared before. And he was perfectly okay with that. Still, a tiny, _tiny_ part of him bought what Michael was saying. "I can see you don't believe me. This isn't a joke, this is not some sort of trick to get you to lower your guard, we want to take care of you and your brother." He said. "It's what you both deserve. We're just here to give it to you."

He stood up and put Dean back down in the crib, tucking him in warmly. "Get some sleep, I'll be back to get you in a few hours for lunch." He then left Dean to his thoughts and went to assist Lucifer with the rest of the baby proofing. Dean let out a sigh. He had to get out of here. But how? Crowley was clearly in their pocket, mostly so Lucifer didn't vaporize him on the spot, and Cas had probably been threatened with death as well should he even try to get them out. Gabe was underground so he wasn't going to get anywhere near them as long as Lucifer and Michael were topside. At this point in time they were well and truly stuck where they were. And that worried him. Still, part of him, a very small part mind you, was telling him that maybe, just maybe, this would be okay. He didn't have to be the hero anymore. He didn't need to save people and hunt things. He and Sammy could have the apple pie life he had always secretly wanted, the life they should have had had John not been so bent on revenge. There would be no more endless seedy motel rooms, no more close calls, no more demons, no more pain and loneliness. He could be happy. He could be loved. Didn't he deserve to be loved too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a little longer than what I've been writing. Emphasis on 'think' I've been trying to get this chapter done for at least a week now. Hopefully its good because I'm not convinced it is but I don't want to be taking forever getting these out. I'll go work on the other two and get them out. Also, if it isn't clear, Michael is not using John's younger body for a vessel nor is he using Adam, he's using a generic body I will probably never expand upon more than facial features. I have a very good reason for this. Lucifer however is using Nick's body as his vessel and it isn't decaying either. I have no explanation for this other than convenience sake. Also, Gabe is alive here. I need to fix the tags so he shows up but he's alive and in hiding because come on, it's Gabe. Do you really think he's just gonna let Lucifer gank him and be done with it? Metatron might be right, he might be alive.


	5. Starting Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening. Tonight's chapter has been hijacked by moi, Kazegirochin.  
> ....Kaze. Why are you hijacking my chapter?   
> Because I can write better than you that's why :p  
> -_-; please leave.
> 
> Forgive my....I don't even know what to call him anymore. Brother/alter ego/annoyance/fluffbutt. Anyway! Welcome back! So things are about to get real. Like really real. Like really really real. I'm gonna shut up now.

Sam eventually came to about an hour after Dean did, his hunter senses working overtime to try and ascertain the situation. So far he was pretty confused as to why he was laying in a bed with side rails, wearing fuzzy pajamas and a pull-up in a room with baseball wallpaper. It looked like a little kid's room, which made him all the more concerned about this. He sat up, swinging his legs over the part of the bed without the railing. He stood up, legs wobbling a bit like a toddler who was still learning to walk. He used the bed rail as a support as he started looking for his normal clothes and weapons. After that, he was going to find Dean. As he was looking around the door opened and in walked Lucifer.

"Sammy? What are you doing out of bed?" He asked, watching the hunter whip around to face him. Sam went pale and broke out in a cold sweat, backing up into a corner with eyes full of cold fear. "Shh, its okay Sammy no one's going to hurt you." He tried inching a bit closer only for Sam to grab the nearest object, which happened to be a bottle of baby powder, and throw it at him. Lucifer cleared out the fog with his hand and gently edged closer to Sam who looked like he was about to shatter into a million pieces and that broke Lucifer a bit.

Sam was hyperventilating as he heard and saw Lucifer in front of him. He had seen him right after Crowley brought him here but he thought he was hallucinating again. But no, he was really here and getting closer. He was panicking, he needed to get away but he was trapped in the corner like a mouse. He was going into fight or flight mode and all he wanted to do was run, but there was nowhere to run to. Lucifer got closer and closer and he felt like the whole room was getting smaller, his breaths were coming in shallow pants and he all but screamed out as Lucifer gently embraced him.

This was breaking Lucifer's heart to see poor Sam like this, and especially when he knew it was his fault for torturing Sam while he was trapped in the cage with him. The hunter folded against him, going into shut down mode like he had earlier. Lucifer sighed and lifted him up effortlessly, carrying him down to the kitchen. Despite the fall and being locked in the cage for centuries, Lucifer still retained the strength and power of an Archangel and as such, carrying someone as big and lanky as Sam was nothing to him. Michael was at the stove, baking an apple pie for Dean when he heard Lucifer come in with Sam.

"He just needs a little food Luci, don't worry." He said with a small reassuring smile, noting Lucifer was extremely worried about Sam. "I made a chopped salad for him, I know how much he likes to eat healthy." Lucifer nodded and sat Sam down in a booster seat in one of the chairs.

"Okay Sammy, let's get some food in you." He said, pulling up another chair and grabbing the bowl with the salad and a safety fork. He poked a few pieces of lettuce and a small piece of tomato and brought it to Sam's mouth. "Come on Sammy, just a little bit of salad?" Sam looked up at him slowly, eyes blank and empty with just a hint of confusion. "Its yummy. If you eat a little you can go see your brother, I promise." That got his attention and as much as his pride didn't want to he ate the food Lucifer was offering. He needed to see Dean.

Lucifer was over the moon with the fact that Sam had eaten everything without a fuss. Even though he knew it was because he promised to take Sam to see Dean if he did, it still mad him happy that Sam had complied with the request. Once he had finished washing the dishes, he picked Sam up, who still slightly recoiled from him, sat him on his hip and took him up stairs. "Now make sure you stay quiet Sammy, we don't want to wake your baby brother if he's sleeping." He said softly.

"Baby brother?" Sam wondered aloud. Lucifer quietly opened the door to the nursery and Sam's eyes widened at the site of Dean laying in a giant crib, fast asleep. "D-Dean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know but I've literally been writing this since Thanksgiving and I feel I've procrastinated enough. Anywho, I'm going to try and be faster with the next chapter, especially since I have a few heart to heart chats in mind with both Crowley and Cas. 
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested you can now find me on F-List under either Kira Marie Alvarez, Synclair or Sonya Lynn.


	6. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira's late for Christmas. Typical. Have a chapter lovelies.

Dean had fallen asleep shortly after Michael had left, having thought himself right into another nap. Since Lucifer didn't want him to wake up again, knowing the older Winchester desperately needed the sleep, he took Sam back into his room to play quietly while Dean napped. Sam was left to his own devices after Lucifer secured the door with a baby gate that actually contained Sam in the room despite its rather small size. He sighed as he walked around the room trying to figure out just what the hell he was doing here and why his brother was sleeping in a crib in the next room. The room was exactly what a small child's room would look like. There were enough toys to keep two toy stores stocked until the end of time and just as many books, all of them Sam's favorites.

It was like this room had been made specifically for a younger him and it took every ounce of resistance he had to not open up the giant toy box and play with every single toy in there. He and Dean never had more than maybe two or three cheap gas station toys at a time and John barely remembered their birthdays or Christmas let alone get gifts for them and Dean and Bobby tried but they never could get Sam anything more than a cheap action figure or some cheap legos. Dean had it worse, he gave what little toys he had to Sam and due to John's constant drilling never played with a single one although Sam remembered seeing a longing gaze in Dean's eyes whenever they passed by some toys in the grocery store. Even to this day he still caught that look in Dean's eyes, the feeling of longing for something so childish yet so deeply wanted.

He sighed, sitting down on the bed and wondering just what the hell Lucifer and Michael wanted from them and how they were getting out of here.

"What's the matter Baby Moose?" Sam's head snapped up at the sound of Crowley's voice.

"What do you want?" He asked, muscles tense.

"Relax Sam, I'm not here to hurt you." The King of Hell said. "I just want to talk." He sat down in the rocking chair near the window. "You and Dean seem confused as to why you're here."

"Of course I'm confused. I'm in a diaper and footy pajamas, Dean's sleeping in a crib, and Lucifer and Michael are acting like we're helpless toddlers." He said with a scoff. "Metatron is trying to take over things and we're stuck here because they want to play house."

"I wouldn't worry about Metatron too much." He said. "Michael was very.....thorough with him." Sam opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that but Crowley waved him off. "And think about it this way Sam, you got to have some semblance of a childhood. But what about Dean? He hasn't been a child since that night. He's always been the adult, not John. Sure Bobby, Cas rest his soul, helped but it was ultimately Dean who took care of everything."

"You don't think I know that? Dean was more of a father to me than John ever was." He said. He sighed. "I'm just confused. Why would the two archangels who tried to body jack us treating us like kids? Angels outside of Cas don't give a damn about humans."

"Can't say I disagree there, but maybe they feel guilty about what they did." He said. "Maybe they just want to make amends in the only way they know how. In any case, you should think about Dean in this situation. If you ask me Baby Squirrel needs this just as much as you do. So just enjoy it, it's the closest either of you will ever get to a childhood and you know it." After that he disappeared, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts. Did Lucifer and Michael really want to right the wrongs they had done to Sam and Dean or was this just some elaborate plot to get their guards down? Whatever the reason, Sam was still understandably wary but for the moment there was nothing he could do about it.

Across the hall, Dean slowly came too, eyes still heavy with sleep and a small puddle of drool near his lips. His vision was still a bit bleary and blurry as he looked up to see someone standing above him, peering into the crib. He let out a sleepy yawn and decided to go back to sleep, assuming it was Michael checking on him again.

"Hello Dean." Dean's eyes snapped open as Cas's gravelly voice drifted down to his ears. The angel was standing above the crib looking down at Dean with a look that made the hunter both uncomfortable and relieved. Maybe Cas could get him and Sam out of here. "I apologize Dean, I am not allowed to interfere." The angel said a bit sadly as he read the thoughts in Dean's mind and saw his last shred of hope snuffed out. He could tell this was extremely embarrassing for the two brothers but ultimately the angel agreed with his older brothers, not out of fear but out of love for the hunters. He knew they were miserable in the life they were leading, they were burnt out and exhausted. They both craved love and affection a stable home could provide but given how old they were they knew they could never have that in a human dominated setting. It was something taboo and fearful and could provide all sorts of complications. At least here they were free from that and Lucifer and Michael were determined to give them everything they ever wanted or needed. All they needed was to accept that. So far Sam seemed willing to cooperate, if only for Dean's sake yet Dean still needed some convincing and Cas knew just the way.

Ever so gently, so he didn't startle Dean, he reached into the crib and picked him up gently shushing him when he fussed a bit. "Its alright Dean, you are safe here." He said gently, using his grace to make the hunter as calm and comfortable as possible. He gently rocked him, softly telling him he was loved and safe and that they would take care of him. As much as Dean didn't want this, every ounce of love and affection Cas was practically spoon feeding him broke down the walls within him and soon he found himself sobbing like an infant into Cas's shoulder. "I know, I know. Let it out Dean, you will feel much better after you do." Cas continued softly, placing a gentle kiss on Dean's temple. Dean didn't, or rather couldn't, stop crying. He hadn't cried like this since the night of the fire. He hadn't been a child since then either. He had fooled himself into thinking being obedient and good would earn him John's love when that never was the case. Sure John may have cared about them but he didn't love them the way a father should have, the way Dean so desperately needed, not after that night. Eventually, Dean cried himself out, laying limp and pliant in Cas's arms sniffling and hiccuping a bit. Cas continued rocking him, softly humming the lyrics for 'Hey Jude' as he gently pat Dean's back. "We will make sure you and Sam are given the best childhood we can offer. You won't ever have to worry about being unloved or anything of that sort again. I promise this to you Dean."

For the first time since this whole thing began, Dean believed him. A glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, he and Sam could have that sweet and lovely apple pie life they always deserved. They would never spend another night in a dingy motel. They would be loved. And he would be damned if someone tried to take this from him a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could make a California King Bed joke about what I chose for the chapter title, but I won't. I really apologize for the severe lack of updates for anything guys. I'm trying to work on my first actual novel since everyone on this site has been so positive about all three of my stories. You guys really are amazing people and I've never seen so much positive feedback for my writing. Thank you all. I sincerely hope you all had an amazing ChristmaHannaKwanzawhateveryouchosetocelebrateinDecember and that you will all have a terrific new year. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for being so supportive. Its the best gift I could ever get.


	7. Teaching an old Hunter New Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter so soon after the last one? Yep, I've lost my mind X3 have a chapter anyway.

Cas continued to rock Dean for a while until he was certain the hunter was comfortably asleep before sitting down in the rocking chair whispering softly in Enochian. Dean needed to know he was loved and safe and isolating him in the crib every time he slept wasn't the best way to do that. So Castiel was more than content to hold him even while he was asleep. He wanted Dean to know just how much he cared about his well being and that no matter what he would be there for him. He looked up as the door opened a little, Michael peeking in to check on Dean.

"I heard him crying a little while ago." He said softly. "Is he alright?" Cas nodded at his older brother.

"Yes, he just needed to know he was loved that's all." He said, gently stroking Dean's hair. "He's so exhausted and drained, it didn't take much to break him down. Hopefully this will help him express his needs instead of keeping everything bottled up." Michael nodded in agreement.

"I hope so as well, but there is a lot of damage his psyche has endured over the years that needs to be undone. His self worth issues need to be heavily addressed first and foremost." He said. "Then we can work on his self expression or lack thereof from there. Hopefully in time we will be able to show him he is only human and that he does not need to shoulder the whole world on his own and that he deserves to be loved as much as the next person. For now, lets just get him used to a simple routine. Sam has already had lunch and should be quietly playing in his room. Dean hasn't eaten at all since I sent Crowley to get them." He didn't want to wake Dean, given how peacefully he was sleeping, but Dean rarely ate now outside of greasy cheeseburgers and fries and Michael did not want a sick child on his hands if Dean didn't eat. Castiel agreed and reluctantly woke Dean up, gently bringing the hunter out of his nap.

Dean let out a grumpy whine, pressing his face into the crook of Cas's neck as he tried going back to sleep. He very clearly didn't want to wake up and was already fussing like a toddler about it.

"Its time to wake up Dean." Cas said softly. "Don't you want something to eat?" Dean groaned a bit, still wanting to sleep but hungry nonetheless since he had skipped breakfast and lunch to look for ways to deal with Metatron that didn't involve using the First Blade. Then Crowley showed up and whisked him away and he still hadn't eaten a thing. He had grown used to it over the years, having given up what little food they had when John didn't leave enough money to Sam. One would say he had an eating disorder but Dean always classified it as being a good big brother. Still, as much as his desire for more sleep wanted to be fulfilled, his want for food ultimately won out to the relief and delight of the two angels. He let out a sleepy yawn, as Cas handed him over to Michael who took him downstairs while Cas went to get Sam. Lucifer had gone out with Crowley to make sure things were still running smoothly and that there was nothing out of order with the world as far as the Supernatural was concerned leaving Michael and Cas alone to bond with Dean and Sam.

Michael gently spoke to Dean in soft Enochian like Cas had been doing as he carried the hunter into the kitchen. From one of the windows Dean could see there was a dense forest surrounding the house, more likely a cabin, they were in. It wasn't too bright out and it appeared that the sun was setting given the orange hue the sky had. He let out another tired yawn, body craving sleep but also food, and laid his forehead on Michael's shoulder as the Archangel continued speaking in Enochian. As dangerous as the language was to human ears at louder volumes, the way Michael was speaking it was as if it was no more than the squeak of a mouse or the soft mewling of a kitten. While Michael's voice wasn't as soothing as Cas's was, it was still pleasant to his ears and Dean was very thankful the Archangel hadn't decided to recreate his father's body. Michael's current vessel was that of a man in his mid twenties with soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. He sat Dean down in a high chair crafted specifically for him and produced a jar of baby food which Dean gave the dirtiest look too.

"Now Dean, there's no need to get upset at the food." Michael said gently, opening the jar up. "I made sure it was specifically made for you and I'm sure you'll like the taste of it." He spooned some of the food out onto an Impala shaped spoon and held it to Dean's lips. Dean scrunched up his face a bit, the pureed mush looking so unappetizing but the smell it was giving off seemed familiar and he was hungry. Reluctantly and with a frustrated sigh, he opened his mouth and let Michael feed him, bracing himself for the terrible taste. However it never came, instead his tastebuds were greeted with the familiar flavor of a bacon double cheeseburger. He looked at the Archangel in confusion, still unable to speak. Michael simply smiled at him. "We wanted to make sure you would be comfortable with this so we got food in your favorite flavors." Dean was actually shocked by that. While he was accepting of the idea to let Lucifer and Michael baby him and Sam, it hadn't fully sunk in that they were going to be as thoughtful about this as Cas was. It actually made him feel happy that they had thought ahead enough to pre-make baby food they knew he'd like. He didn't even hesitate when Michael offered him a second spoon and a third and a fourth until the jar sat empty on the high chair's tray and he was content and full.

Meanwhile, Cas headed into Sam's room to find the younger Winchester simply laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. The room was completely spotless and not a single toy or book was out of place. It was as if Sam wasn't even in the room to begin with.

"Sam? Is everything alright?" He asked, unlatching the gate and letting himself into the room. Sam sat up, relief painting his eyes and face.

"Cas? Great, now you can get Dean and I out of here." He said, getting up off the bed and walking over to the angel.

"My apologies Sam, but I'm not here to release you and Dean." He said. "There's nothing to release you from. You and Dean are here because you need to be. I thought Crowley talked with you about this?" Sam scoffed.

"Crowley? You're not serious are you Cas? Crowley's probably topside running around with Lucifer and causing a hell of a lot of damage to everything." He said. "Dean and I need to get out there so that nothing bad happens." Castiel sighed and sat Sam down on the bed.

"Sam, this is for yours and Dean's own good. I'm sorry, but you're staying here." He said. "You two are burnt out and exhausted, you will both end up killing yourselves if you don't let us take care of you. I know this is all so sudden and you are both adults but you both desperately need this, you need a family that will care for you. Let us help you Sam. Please." Sam could see the sincerity in Cas's eyes but he still didn't want this, he wasn't helpless and neither was Dean and they didn't need to be treated like children. "I realize that Sam." Cas said, hearing the thoughts in the younger hunter's mind. "You are not weak nor are you helpless but you need to be shown the love of a family. Dean has already accepted this, we just need you on board as well."

"I...I can't Cas. This is not something normal people do. And I'm not doing it." He said. "If Dean wants to stay that's his choice but I'm not staying here like this." Castiel sighed. He knew it was going to take some convincing to get Sam on board and thankfully Lucifer and Michael had something planned out in advanced for this.

"Alright. Dean will remain here with us, but I will send you back to the Men of Letters bunker." He said, using his grace to put Sam back in his normal clothes. "If you need anything, just pray to me." With that he sent Sam to the bunker. Sam sighed with relief after making sure he was actually in the bunker before going to take a shower, get some dinner and do some research before getting ready for bed. Meanwhile, Michael was getting ready to get a bath running for Dean.

"I see you sent Sam home." He said to Castiel in Enochian so Dean couldn't understand them. Castiel nodded. "Do not be too upset little brother, he'll come back on his own when he's ready."

"I know, I was just hoping he would go with this for Dean's sake is all as well as his own." He said. "He's so stubborn."

"Well he is a Winchester. As I said, don't worry. He'll come back when he's ready." He said, starting the water. Once the tub was filled he sent Cas to get Dean and after Dean threw a bit of a tantrum and Cas reassured him, they got him clean and dressed. After the fight known as bathtime, Cas took Dean down to the living room to get him a bottle and get him ready for bed. After warming a bottle with a little bit of french vanilla creamer mixed in with the milk, the angel sat down on the couch with the hunter in his lap. While the baby food hadn't been too much of a challenge since, although being fed he ate it with a spoon, Dean was a bit wary about drinking from a bottle.

"It's alright Dean, you have nothing to fear." Cas said gently, shifting the human so he was comfortable before holding the bottle up to his mouth. Dean looked warily at the silicone nipple before hesitantly putting his mouth around it and giving an experimental suck. Warm, vanilla flavored milk washed over his tongue and tasted more like a melted milkshake than milk. He continued drinking, getting down a good three fourths before his stomach started threatening to pop if he drank anymore. Cas set the bottle aside and sat Dean up, gently patting his back and making the hunter blush when a small burp sounded from him. "There, all done. Now lets get ready for bed." Dean noted it was only five minutes after seven but he yawned nonetheless, full and content and warm in Cas's arms. The angel carried him upstairs and into the nursery, turning on a colorful, rotating nightlight that threw little cowboys and sheriff stars everywhere as it spun before laying dean down in the crib and tucking him in. He wound the mobile above the crib that had little plush Impala's hanging from it and played a music box version of 'Hey Jude'.

Dean yawned, eyes heavy and struggling to stay open as Cas placed a stuffed puppy next to him and kissed him on the forehead. The angel gently whispered in Enochian, lulling the human to sleep before quietly easing out of the room so Dean could rest. He let Michael know he was asleep before taking off to check on Sam. The younger Winchester was hunched over his laptop and a book in the library with a bottle of beer, simultaneously looking for a case and any way to permanently rid Dean of the Mark of Cain. Cas kept himself hidden while the younger hunter continued his research before finally giving up for the moment and dragging himself to his bedroom where he kicked off his jeans and shoes, tossed his flannel to the side and crawled into bed. He tossed and turned for a bit, worried about Dean before his tired mind finally shut off and he fell asleep, completely oblivious to Cas watching from the corner of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Things are happening. Things that involve tags I have not addressed yet. And they haven't been addressed in this chapter anyway. So you'll have to wait. Don't worry, I'll get there. Sam's gone solo and it seems he's adamant on staying that way. But he's not. You'll see. Next time.


	8. Being Alone Ain't All it's Cracked Up to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Sam's first week on his own after he decided to fly solo. Lets see how he'll do.
> 
> Warning, I have skipped ahead a few days for the sake of pacing and for reason's you'll see below when you read. This is a continuation of the last chapter however sometime has passed. Just clarifying.

It had been a week since Sam decided he was not going to be Michael and Lucifer's "child" and so far he was having a terrible time. Due to devoting most of his time looking for ways to cure Dean he's been staying up later which required larger cups of coffee during the day which had started turning into bedwetting at night, much to the hunter's horror. It had been happening every morning and whenever he woke up after passing out since Cas had sent him back and he was starting to get concerned. However he didn't call for Cas or the other angels. He had already told himself he wasn't going to have anything to do with whatever nonsense Michael and Lucifer were up to. Sure he was concerned for Dean but Cas was there and if anything happened he knew the angel would get him out first. Although that lead to a bigger worry of what state Dean would be in if something did happen? According to Cas he had gone along with the whole situation. But that didn't sound a thing like Dean. Sure he was good with kids and all but Dean had always said that he never wanted an apple pie life. That he would never be able to adjust to it.

It confused and frustrated Sam to no end that Dean just up and dropped everything to go gallivanting around pretending to be a kid with the devil and his brother. Dean was supposed to be the responsible one. He was supposed to be the one on top of things and in charge. He always has been. Sam stopped in the middle of stripping the bed of its sheets to think about the thought he just had, feeling overwhelming guilt at the fact that he was upset that Dean had been given a chance to reclaim something that was forcibly torn from him at such a young age. He'd been so worried about his own problems that he hadn't stopped to think about Dean or his needs. He's always said that Dean needed to find a way to relax and needed to express his feelings more often. Maybe the reason Dean had accepted the offer was because deep down he knew he needed it. He wouldn't deny that Dean needed a little more love, and Sam was being selfish for trying to force him out of it. He sighed a bit and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I'll take that as you asking for help." Castiel said as he made himself visible to Sam after staying hidden for the entire week. He had made sure he kept watch over the younger Winchester in case he needed to intervene on Sam's behalf. Thankfully it hadn't come to that point but it had gotten close. He had been tempted to appear after the first night Sam's bedwetting had started but he knew it would only drive Sam further away. He had gotten worried when Sam decided not to seek medical advice, although Castiel knew the issue was mental in origin and any doctor would tell him the same thing and that he needed to seek therapeutic treatment, it still worried him that Sam hadn't decided to get himself checked out. It was just one more item on the large list of ways John Winchester had fucked up his sons. John always taught them that hospitals were a big no because they ran the risk of the police or social services being called and them being recognized. He had instilled that fear deep inside Dean that one minor fuck up would get Sam taken away from them and Dean would be taken away as well. As if Dean didn't have a separation anxiety already. 

Sam blushed a deep red, seeing Castiel standing there as he held the still wet sheets of the bed in his hands. "It is alright Sam, there's no need to be embarrassed." The angel said. "We can help you Sam. We want to take care of you." Sam still didn't want this. How could he? It wasn't normal and even though he fought the supernatural on the daily he still wanted something normal. This....this was just. He couldn't even come up for a word other than abnormal. Still, a small, small part of him was thinking about accepting the offer. If not for himself, then for Dean who well and truly needed to be taken care of and shown love. He sighed a bit.

"Fine. I'll do it." He said, forcing himself to say it. "But only for Dean. I don't need you guys to baby me." Castiel didn't hesitate and with a snap of his fingers they were transported to the room Lucifer and Michael made for Sam. His clothes were changed into a pull-up and green shirt with a dinosaur on it and matching pajama bottoms. He wanted to complain but he had already said he would go along with this. Still that didn't mean he had to like it as he tugged a little on the pull-ups, shifting them so they were somewhat comfortable. He didn't like the way they bunched up in front or on the sides or at all for that matter.

"Come on Sam." He said. He wanted to show Sam something before he left the younger boy to his toys and such. Sam sighed and followed the angel, walking awkwardly as the pull-up rustled and shifted constantly under his pajama bottoms. They headed across the hall into the nursery Sam knew belonged to Dean and headed inside. Michael currently had Dean so the room was empty and Sam hadn't gotten but a glimpse a week earlier since Lucifer said Dean had been sleeping and Cas sent him back after that, but when he stepped into the room he was floored. It was completely designed for Dean while still keeping the general look of an infants nursery. The walls were a beautiful midnight blue with black and chrome accents, Dean's favorite things were somehow worked into the room including his beloved Impala and Sam was absolutely shocked with the amount of love and care that went into making this room. "Lucifer and Michael know they were wrong in trying to pit you both against each other for their own gain. They are seeking to make amends and your forgiveness and I agree with them that this is the right way to go about it. You both need to be shown what it is to have a family to care for you. Bobby tried but he was only human and couldn't give you two everything."

"But....this isn't normal Cas." He said, still fighting the want to be carried around and loved like he should have been years ago. Castiel could sense that his soul yearned for the comfort and safety and love they were offering but just as Dean had he was plagued by the conflicting thoughts that this wasn't acceptable.

"Look at me Sam." He said in a soft, yet still slightly commanding tone. Sam obeyed and looked at the angel. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to be loved and cared for. You have nothing to be worried about. Trust me." Sam knew Cas would never lie to him, and Dean had been here a week with no problems as far as he knew. The want to be loved bubbled up to the surface and he nodded a little.

"O-okay Cas. I trust you." He said a little nervously. It would take some getting used to but maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, I know. But given how Dean more or less went with it I had to make Sam the brat. I'll probably go over the week with Dean in the next chapter as some sort of flashback/recap in between Sam getting used to everything as well so you can see the comparison between the two. I just wanted you guys to see what Sam had gone through while he was away.


	9. A Very Important Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, for the love of Arceus, read the entirety of this message before you leave a comment. Don't skim, don't glance, READ. This is extremely important.

My deepest apologize dear readers for a complete lack of updates on pretty much _everything_. I lost my creative muse and drive to write pretty much anything but I am slowly getting it back and I promise I will return to this, Of Fathers and Sons, and Stiles' Secret as soon as the drive to write any of those returns. But that's not the only thing about this update. I'm about to undertake something very big. Possibly the biggest project of my fanfic writing career. 

I will be completely rewriting the entirety of 50 Shades of Grey as a Supernatural Destiel fic. 

Now please understand, I am not going to write the book word for word as that is plagiarism and that's not what I'm going for, nor am I going to follow the style the book has set up. I will be completely fixing it in my own way, while still keeping a similar plot, just giving it that SPN spin. There is a lot I feel is wrong with the book, and its base fanfic Masters of the Universe, that needs to be corrected. Most notably the way things are worded and the -ahem- rather unfortunate implications of some of the more....explicit parts of the book. Even though I am not the original writer of the book/fanfiction, nor am I affiliated with her in any way, shape or form, I feel that I can create a fanfiction using the book that can show people the underlying plot isn't a bad thing, but the way it was executed in the novel is. I hope for my sanity's sake I'll be able to complete the whole thing. 

I'll be posting updates about it on my YouTube channel, which will be linked at the bottom of a chapter when I post the first one here, when the first chapter is halfway done and another when its completely done and so on and so forth with the rest of the chapters as well as comparison readings of some parts when I get to that. For now, I'm just reading so I can get a feel for how bad things are so I can rewrite them properly. 

I wanna thank every single one of you for being so completely patient with me especially since I haven't been updating much. You guys are amazing and you really do deserve a chapter. I just wish I could give it to you right now. I promise, I will not let this story die. 

Wish me luck guys, I'm gonna need it.


	10. A Week in Retrospect: Dean's Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need a break from my grueling Fifty Shades thing. I'm calling it a thing now. Don't judge me. Anyway, taking a break from the thing. Decided to come back here since I had an idea on how to work out the chapter I was going to do, which ended up being too confusing to follow, and split it into two parts. See, I told you guys I wouldn't let this die. Now ya'll can stop asking when I'll update again XD
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

At first, they didn't tell Dean that Sam was gone. They were planning on keeping the two separated for a while anyway to give them time to adjust to a routine and adjust to the mindset of being little. So far it was working, Dean was slowly but surely adjusting to the treatment, having already decided he would even if he still had some reservations about a few things. Lucifer still scared him a bit and he flat out would start throwing a tantrum if Crowley so much as was heard close by, but Michael he was growing ever comfortable with and Cas, when he wasn't keeping an eye on Sam, was the only other person(angel?) Dean would truly let take care of him. Though 'Take Care' by loose definition of Dean meant that, as well as Michael, Cas was the only one allowed to pick him up, feed him, bathe him, and take him to the bathroom since he refused to use the diapers because he wasn't comfortable with that yet and he still wasn't allowed full use of his limbs. Still, as adjusted as Dean was getting, he still wanted to see Sam. Even with all the love and protection being showered on him, his mind was still conditioned to follow the 'Protect Sammy at all costs' command drilled into his head over the years. They had very carefully danced around the subject of Sam with Dean, the last thing they wanted was a backslide from him if he knew. But of course, not everything goes quite as planned when Winchesters are involved.

It was only day three into the week without Sam and Michael had put Dean down in his crib after another eventful bath time. They were going to work on getting him used to being bathed by others but for right now, it was enough that Dean was letting them bathe him. Dean was still in the dark about Sam not being their despite several thoughts, which was Dean's chosen and only way of communicating at the moment, directed at wanting to see him. Every time one of those thoughts popped up there was a mild panic on Michael's part before he soothed Dean and told him that Sam was being difficult and would still take some time to adjust to things before he could see Dean. Dean would be a bit skeptical about it but usually when these thoughts came up it would be around bedtime or nap time and with the sweet call of sleep dragging him down those thoughts were quickly muffled as soon as Dean closed his eyes to the tune of the music box mobile above his head. Tonight was seemingly no different as he asked again for the second time that day as Michael tucked him in and wound the mobile, quieting Dean's questions about Sam again. He gave Dean the stuffed bunny he'd grown increasingly attached to and turned on the nightlight as he left, closing the door a bit.

He let out a sigh of relief that Dean's pleading didn't get worse, mostly because he had put his trust in them because his trust was in Castiel. And as much as it pained him to lie to the child and abuse the trust that had taken a while to gain, he couldn't tell Dean that Sam wasn't here. He didn't know what it would do to him if he knew that Sam wanted no parts of this and that he had basically, more or less, left Dean alone without a second thought. That wouldn't be the first time Sam had done that without thinking of Dean first. In fact it was possibly the fourth time he's done it. And as far as Michael was concerned it probably wouldn't have been the last had they left the boys to their own devices. As much as he loved his brother, Sam loved his space a tiny bit more. He simply didn't understand just how fragile Dean was when it came to being alone.

"So, how is he holding up?" Lucifer asked. They had taken up speaking in Enochian to keep the Sam situation from Dean, and even then it was sparse to keep him from picking up the language and eventually deciphering them, but given he was fast asleep just a few feet away, it was safe for them to speak in English.

"He keeps asking to see Sam." He said. "I'm starting to worry he'll figure out on his own that he's gone and we'll lose the progress he's been making." The last thing Michael wanted was to see Dean backslide back into alcohol abuse to deal with his abandonment issues. The angel knew that would just lead to a very early death for the hunter and that was a future he was desperately trying to avoid. Lucifer could feel his brother's pain and anguish about the situation and as much as he just wanted to have Cas mojo Sam back to the cabin in a pull-up and footy pajamas and completely compliant to ease Michael's fears and Dean's pleading, he couldn't do that to Sam. He trusted Sam would come around either for his own sake or Dean's sake.

The next morning was slightly better and the next two days after that were a bit testy but fine as well. Although Michael noted Dean was acting a bit more distant than usual that Saturday. A quick look at his thoughts gave away that he was thinking about Sam again, as if that was new. The angel sighed a bit as he lifted Dean up out of the crib, setting the hunter on his hip as he offered him a blue binky. Dean stubbornly turned his head, demanding to see Sam.

"He's sleeping Dean. We don't want to wake him up now do we?" Michael said, smoothly lying. "Come on, lets get some breakfast and we'll go for a walk." Dean was still being stubborn, wiggling around as much as he could, hoping he could get Michael to drop him so he could crawl towards Sam's room. He wanted his brother, he hadn't seen him in days and he had to make sure Sammy was safe. He _needed_ to know he was safe. It wasn't normal to not see each other for days on end, and it was making Dean anxious that he hadn't seen Sam in an entire week. It was like they were hiding Sam from him and he didn't like it. "Dean, stop. Sam is resting right now and it wouldn't be nice to wake him up." He said, feeling his heart wrench a bit at the way Dean was acting. Still, Dean continued to struggle, becoming more and more desperate with each wiggle as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He just needed to see Sam, he needed to know he was okay and the fact that Michael wasn't letting him was making him frustrated and worried that they angel did something with his brother. Michael watched in pain as Dean dissolved into tears and sobs, his thoughts overrun with a need to see Sam and his soul crying out for his brother.

Michael just held him close and tried to soothe him through the breakdown. He knew it was coming, they had tried to hold off on it for the last few days but there was no stopping it now so he just let Dean cry. Dean couldn't stop if he wanted to, eventually he didn't even know why he was crying anymore, just that he couldn't stop himself. Michael spent the better half of two hours walking around the room as Dean cried his heart out, the thoughts begging to let him see Sam now silent and replaced with ones telling him to just let go and cry because he was so tired of holding it in.

"Shhh, it's okay Deanie. I know, I know." He said softly, rubbing Dean's back as he continued to sob and release years of pent up tears. "Just let it out. It's all okay baby, daddy's here." Eventually, Dean came to a stop, throat hoarse and raw from crying and nose running. His diaper was wet and soggy and cold but he didn't even care that he had wet it at this point. He was just so tired. He just wanted Sam and he just wanted to sleep. Michael laid him down on the changing table as he sniffled and hiccuped, taking in shuddering breaths. He placed a pacifier in Dean's mouth, watching as his eyes glazed over a bit and he sucked on it rhythmically. It pained him to see Dean so broken like this and he hoped Sam would come to his senses soon and come back because he wasn't sure how much more of this Dean could take. Dean didn't even fight him when he took off the wet diaper and gently wiped him down with a baby wipe. He didn't even flinch when he applied baby powder and diaper rash cream or when Michael taped a new diaper around him.

After Dean was cleaned up, he carried him down to the kitchen to fix him a bottle and cuddle on the couch a bit. Dean drank without a fuss, curling up in Michael's arms, his soul searching for affection and warmth that the angel was more than willing to give. He gently rocked Dean and hummed softly, cooing calming, sweet nothings as the hunter lazily suckled on the bottle, eyes falling closed with each swallow of warm milk until the bottle was empty. He whimpered a bit as Michael took the empty bottle from him but calmed down when he replaced the silicone nipple with his binky. Micheal continued to softly talk to him until he fell asleep in the angel's arms, all the while dreaming of Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went a slightly different direction, in that Dean's breakdown was supposed to stem from overhearing Lucifer and Michael talking about Sam being gone but I just decided to have Dean's frustration at being denied to see Sam so many times the catalyst.
> 
> On a separate note, I did say I wouldn't let this die. So please stop asking a bajillion times when I'm going to update or if I'm ever going to update again when the last chapter says I'm working on something else and will try and update when possible. Given how bad 50 Shades is to read, I'm only on chapter two guys, I'll probably be taking breaks between chapters of that to put out a chapter on one of my big three stories. This is why I haven't removed the chapters like that yet. All I ask is for patience. I've only got one laptop and two hands after all XD


	11. A Week in Retrospect: Sam's Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sam's week. This takes place pretty much immediately after the last Sam-centric chapter as well as the previous chapter. And yeah, I'm putting this out rather early since I haven't finished the second chapter, hell I've barely started it, of Beyond The Shades of Grey. I just don't feel like leaving such a big gap between chapters of this nature.

Sam's palms were sweating a little as Castiel took him by the hand like a child and led him downstairs. Part of him still wanted to fight against this but it was slowly drowned out by the sight of Dean sleeping huddled between Michael and Lucifer on the couch. He looked so small and fragile and Sam could see tear tracks on his cheeks from where he had obviously been crying. The most shocking part was the fact that Dean was dressed in a full flannel footed jumper, the unmistakable bulge of a diaper rounding out his hips, and sucking on a pacifier. Sam could hardly believe his eyes that not only had Dean _cried_ , something he himself had only on a few occasions seen him do, they had managed to get him to suck on a pacifier as he slept. Something wasn't right with this.

"What did you do to him?" He asked, heart racing and throat suddenly feeling dry. He was afraid now, trust in Cas be damned. They had to have mojo'd Dean that way, there was no way his brother would ever willingly submit to being treated like that nor would he have ever allowed himself to cry. It wasn't natural. It wasn't Dean.

"Samuel Winchester, stop assuming we've harmed your brother." Lucifer said. He was already emotionally exhausted from having watched Michael's reaction to Dean's soul basically tearing itself to pieces over Sam, he wasn't in the mood to be accused of things that were clearly not true. "Dean's emotions finally came to a head because we wouldn't let him see you. He's so emotionally depended on you yet you don't even realize that. I understand that you want space. I know that better than anyone else. But you have to understand things from Dean's point of view. He understands that you want to be independent but do you truly understand just how alone he feels without you? He's been taught to shoulder the world and all its problems on his own, especially your problems." He sighed a bit and eased himself up off the couch without disturbing Dean. "I know what its like Sam, to want to do things on your own and have your own life but the world does not revolve around you. I'm not trying to guilt trip you or anything but you need to see the world the way Dean does. You need to understand just how he feels."

"But I _do_ understand him!" He insisted. "Dean's the strong one. He's laid back and impulsive and loves to drink and have sex and brag about it and he loves cars. He's looked up to our dad like he's some kind of superhero for years. So yeah, I do understand how Dean feels."

"Do you really? Do you understand why Dean does all those things? Why he feels like that?" He asked. "Sam your brother loves you, that much is true, but Dean can't be the rock all the time. He does the things he does to cope with the weight of the world Sam. He's had so much piled on him over the years that he's sunk to the point where he thinks he doesn't deserve love. He turns to sex and alcohol because it numbs the feeling of abandonment but its also killing him. John didn't love either of you the way he should have, the way he loved Adam." That got a slight reaction out of Sam.

"He didn't....love....Adam more." He said, clenching his fists a bit. "He just wanted to keep him out of the life. Its no place for a kid."

"But you and Dean were kids and he had no problems throwing you both into the life, Dean so much earlier than you." He said. "You two were a means to an end for him. He knew there would never be a normal life with either of you and he wanted that, wanted it so bad that he went off and left you two for months on end to have another child with another woman and then hid it from you both for years. He didn't even have the decency to tell you both that he had replaced you with another brother and you had to figure out yourselves. I know that doesn't hurt much to you, since John never really gave you much attention and you never liked him much anyway, but can you imagine how that must have been for Dean?" Sam thought back to that first meeting with Adam, or rather a ghoul posing as Adam, and to how upset Dean was. In the end he was right about it not being the real Adam and Sam had always brushed Dean's earlier aggressiveness off as Dean being suspicious. But when he really thought about it, the way Lucifer was spelling it out for him and the fact that Dean all but worshiped the ground their father walked on, it made sense. It made so much sense.

Dean felt replaced. He felt replaced and betrayed by the one person he had spent years trying to please and do everything right for. His claims that John couldn't have had another son since he had been hunting or spending his time with him had fallen completely through when faced with the truth, the illegitimate son that he took to baseball games and spent time with and called regularly when Sam and Dean were lucky if they were left enough money for food and if John came home sober or remembered their birthdays. All Dean ever wanted, despite being the absolute worst at sharing his feelings, was love. He had given up so much, Lisa and Ben, his life multiple times, and no one, not even Sam when he really thought about it, had the decency to thank him for it. It made all those times he ran away and when he ran away to Stanford so much more painful. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he watched Dean, who looked so small and broken and in pain and a shadow of the superhero Sam always thought he was, sleep in a fetal position.

"I....I never knew." He said softly, voice cracked and thick with tears. "I thought....I thought Dean was okay with all that. He does somethings I don't agree with but I really thought he was okay." His vision was swimming as he started sobbing, not loud enough to wake Dean but enough for Lucifer to scoop him up and hold him close, letting him cry into his shoulder. "I never meant to hurt him too....."

"I know you didn't Sammy, I know. It's okay." He said, rocking him as Sam continued to cry and cling to him.

"I wanna help him." He said softly, hiccuping a bit. Hell he wasn't even sure if he could be helped right now but he didn't care, all that matter was Dean right now. "I don't want him to feel like that anymore."

"We'll all help him. Neither of you are going to be alone again." He said. "You're going to have the best childhood, I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm gonna be honest here. I love Sam but sometimes he can be a real idiot and completely blind to Dean's feelings or why Dean does some of the things he does and sometimes I really doubt he understands Dean the way he says he does. The show doesn't really address this well in some cases, hell he's back to the "Lets go behind Dean's back and do this because its for his own good" thing again. 
> 
> And while Dean isn't much better in the going behind someone's back because its for their own good thing, I at least understand where he's coming from because I sympathize and identify with Dean a lot better than I do with Sam. Don't take this chapter as being Anti-Sam, because I might get some flack for having Lucifer call him out the way he did, take it as bringing Sam down to earth and into a state of awareness where he sees why Dean is so dependent on him and why Dean has the issues he has and why Dean copes the way he does. 
> 
> Again, I love Sam but sometimes some anvils need to be dropped. Also, yeah I brought up Adam because that's something that legitimately does piss me off about John and I'm surprised the show never went any deeper into that besides a few one-off episodes and then never bringing him up again. Adam gets no love, and he won't get it from me either :P I apologize for this exceedingly long authors note.


	12. Starting Over Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the part of the story I'm fairly certain most of you are here for, Dean and Sam being babied. And it only took eleven chapters of emotional breaking to get here! 
> 
> Also don't point out my grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I know they're there about 99% of the time. I'm not dumb I'm just incredibly tired (read: lazy) and don't usually catch them all. I usually go back and fix them but if I don't they're usually minor and don't break the immersion of a chapter. All writers make minor mistakes after all.

When Dean finally did wake up several hours earlier it was because his diaper was wet and his stomach was empty and roaring at him. He whimpered a bit, struggling against the warm arms cradling him close.

"Shhh, it's okay Dean. It's alright." Michael said softly, gently rubbing Dean's back. "Come here baby, let's get you out of that wet diaper. I have a surprise for you." He lifted Dean up, smiling a bit at the way the hunter laid his head against his shoulder and yawned widely. He headed into the nursery and laid Dean down on the changing table, using one hand lightly pressed to Dean's chest to keep him from squirming around while he reached down and got another diaper from the shelf. Dean just lazily sucked on his pacifier, still exhausted from his crying fest, and glanced around the room feeling relaxed and cozy among the stuffed toys and the blue walls. Michael stood back up and untapped Dean's diaper, dropping it into the pail next to the changing table. The archangel was thankful Dean wasn't fully awake, lest he put up more of a fight but was more thankful that Dean seemed to be accepting this especially after yesterday's breakdown. Maybe Sam being gone wasn't all that bad a thing. After snapping Dean back into his pajamas, he lifted him up and headed across the hall to Sam's room.

The younger Winchester was sitting on the bed, reading a _Chronicles of Narnia_ book. He glanced up and it took a second for him to register that Michael was carrying Dean. His book was quickly forgotten and he jumped up as Michael put Dean down on the floor.

"S-Sammy?" Dean asked hesitantly, tears starting to prick the corners of his eyes. It was the only thing he'd managed to say since Michael had taken his ability to speak. Sam just launched forward and hugged Dean tightly, causing Dean to cling to him like he was going to disappear again and cry. "Sammy, Sammy." Sam just held Dean close, trying to make him feel safe. He felt absolutely terrible for leaving without thinking about Dean. He needed this just as much as he did and it wasn't fair to have him completely worried when he's supposed to be relaxing. He was going to make this right.

"I'm here Dee, I'm here." He said, smoothing Dean's hair down.

"I trust you can keep an eye on your brother while I go fix him a bottle?" Michael asked. "If not, I know Castiel is around somewhere and could watch him for you." Sam shook his head at the offer.

"I can watch him by myself. He took care of me, I can take care of him." He said. Despite looking like he'd snap if he picked up something too heavy, due to being so tall, Sam could easily lift Dean up and carry him around. He sat Dean on the bed and went over to the bookshelf to pick out a book Dean would like. He was still getting used to this whole second-chance-at-being-a-kid thing but if Dean could do it, he could do it. Dean always read to him when they were younger even if he hated the book and of the favors Sam was going to repay it would definitely be that one. Dean, as unaffectionate as he could be sometimes, was always encouraging and nurturing his brain saying that if at least one of them made it out of the life it would be better if the smart one did. A pit settled in his stomach as he remembered how Dean always put himself down, claiming he was too stupid to do anything but hunt and would never have the smarts Sam did. It hurt to know he didn't fully recognize Dean's self worth issues over the year and that his forward attempts to get Dean to open up about his feelings on the subject never helped and usually made them worse. He shook his head a bit and put those thoughts aside as he picked out a few picture books about cars, something Dean would definitely like, and turned around to find him snuggling on the bed with an oversized Raichu plush that Sam hadn't noticed before. It was adorable and he smiled as he crawled back onto the bed with Dean and opened up the book.

Michael headed back upstairs with a bottle of milk with a little apple pie flavoring and a sippy cup full of organic apple juice for Sam and stopped at the door, smiling as the two boys were curled up on the bed, snuggled together and reading. Dean was curled up in Sam's arms, suckling away on his pacifier and snuggling a Raichu plushie and looking absolutely adorable as Sam read to him with a smile. He gently tapped on the door and Sam blushed a little as he stepped into the room.

"Here you go Sam, I brought you some juice." He said, sitting on the bed and pulling Dean into his arms. He curled Dean so that he could still see Sam as he fed him. "You can keep reading if you want Sam. I'm sure Dean would like that." Sam nodded and picked the book up to continue reading with a smile. Halfway through his bottle, Dean's head lolled against Michael's chest and he started to snore softly. Sam smiled at him fondly.

"Sleep well Dean." He said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter's kinda short. I'm probably gonna do the rest of this on prompts like I did with Stiles's Secret. Anyways~
> 
> You can find my gaming shenanigans when I'm not (read: supposed to be) writing on my [Youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7tZL06m3pow1K8-UKT9Zew) I'm currently playing Pokemon Crystal. I've also now got an ask blog on [Tumblr](http://askkirathecat.tumblr.com/)! Come ask me crud.


	13. New Things!

Heya guys! So yeah. I've kinda just disappeared. Sorry! Sleep is a wonderful, wonderful thing and well yeah. I've just been sleeping. There's no getting around that. Anyway, I have decided I'm going to do the rest of this on prompt submissions. But, because my inbox here is getting pretty full, I have a backlog of Stiles' Secret prompts I gotta go through, I'm instead taking prompts here on my Ask blog. You can also send them to my main blog where I reblog a ton of crap and post my AUs and stuff I'm never gonna get around to writing XD

Get on out there and send me some prompts!


End file.
